Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input/output integrated type data processing apparatus for detecting, e.g., a coordinate position to process data.
Related Background Art
As an apparatus of this type, a word processor which includes a CRT display for displaying input sentences, cursor moving keys for moving a cursor to a position of the displayed sentence data to be edited, edit keys such as a conversion key for converting a character train selected by the cursor into a kanji character, and the like is known.
However, in this conventional apparatus, when a character train on a display screen is selected to be converted to a kanji character, a target character train is selected while moving the cursor by the cursor moving keys, and when a kanji conversion key is depressed, the selected character train is converted to a kanji character. In this manner, the character train is selected based on the order of displayed characters (mainly in the horizontal direction) regardless of the moving direction of the cursor. Therefore, the following drawbacks are posed.
(1) When a character train " " which reads "ten-ran-kai" and means "exhibition", and is input over two lines on a display screen, as shown in FIG. 7A, is to be kana-kanji converted, sets of two characters " ", " ", and " " must be separately selected and kana-kanji converted to obtain " ", " ", and " ", as shown in FIG. 7B, resulting in cumbersome operations.
(2) A drawback in kana-kanji conversion on one page will be exemplified. It is easy to mix both vertically and horizontally written character trains using the cursor moving keys. In the input character trains, a horizontally written character train can be kana-kanji converted, However, a vertically written character train cannot be kana-kanji converted since a vertical character train cannot be selected by the cursor.